Azarada
by Lucy Moon s2
Summary: O que pode acontecer com uma pessoa que se autodenomina "azarada" e um vizinho tentador ao ficarem presos em um elevador?- One SasuxHina / UA,como Resposta ao desafio do mês de Abril do fórum SasuxHina


**Tô cansada de saber que Naruto não me pertence, mas adoro utilizar seus personagens ^-^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Azarada<strong>_

O vazamento, o vizinho e o elevador.

*S2*

Oi, meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata, tenho cabelos negros e lisos que descem até minha cintura, olhos perolados, pele clarinha e me considero a pessoa mais azarada do mundo.

Não, não estou sendo exagerada. A minha infância toda foi à base de tropeços, esbarrões e toda uma infinidade de má sorte. Chego a considerar que minha kaasan quebrou milhares de espelhos quando estava grávida e o azar passou todinho pra essa que vos fala.

Pra começo de conversa meu nascimento já foi um azar. Meu otousan queria um menino inteligente para dar continuidade ao império Hyuuga, em vez disso recebeu uma menina atrapalhada que, usando palavras dele, não serve de nada.

Só parei de desejar ter nascido homem quando me apaixonei por um garoto do colégio, seu nome? Uzumaki Naruto, um garoto de olhos azuis, cabelo loiro e pele morena que sempre carregava nos lábios um sorriso cativante, ou seja, perfeito aos olhos inocentes de uma adolescente sonhadora.

Sempre fui muito tímida então pedi a minha melhor amiga, Haruno Sakura, que me ajudasse. Como uma ótima amiga Sakura nos aproximou, manteve-se por perto para me guiar no meu objetivo de namorar o Uzumaki e comemorou comigo quando ele me pediu em namoro.

Lembro que aquele foi o dia mais maravilhoso da minha vida, mas, infelizmente, meu azar GGGigante teve de entrar em ação.

Sendo sincera nem posso dizer que Naruto foi meu primeiro namorado, afinal, só trocamos selinhos – culpa minha, confesso – e o namoro durou só um dia, míseras vinte quatro horas para que o flagrasse aos beijos – de língua - com a minha ex-melhor amiga.

Durante dias chorei litros, lógico que escondida por medo de que meu otousan visse e brigasse comigo.

Despois desse episódio me tornei ainda mais introvertida. Não que alguém se importe, tenho pouquíssimos amigos, só dois e são rapazes - algo me diz que vou demorar a confiar em uma mulher novamente -, um se chama Shino e é tão caladão quanto eu e o outro se chama Kiba e é bem agitado, às vezes demoro horas para acompanhar seu ritmo.

Bem, o que interessa é que há poucos dias completei vinte anos e decidi que quero mudar de vida, quero deixar de ser a filhinha rejeitada, quero largar a faculdade que sou obrigada a cursar, quero ter meu próprio espaço e, quem sabe, deixar de ser uma azarada.

O primeiro e crucial passo foi enfrentar meu otousan, dizer que não desejava trilhar o caminho que ele me indicava. Nossa, nunca imaginei que o veria tão irado. Mesmo sem levantar a voz me deu medo, principalmente quando disse que deixaria de ser filha dele no momento que passasse pela porta. Isso faz alguns dias então, oficialmente, sou uma azarada sem emprego e sem otousan.

O bom é que a sorte resolveu me sorrir pelo menos um tiquinho, minha kaasan, que é um anjo de bondade - tão diferente do carrasco do meu otousan -, me deu um dinheirinho pra alugar um apê. Ah, e meus amigos me indicaram um ótimo lugar, um apartamento no mesmo prédio em que moram.

Então, no momento moro em um apartamento pequeno, porém perfeito pra me dar a sensação de que tudo a minha volta está melhorando de verdade, que a Hinata azarada ficou no passado e...

O som da campainha cortou meus pensamentos e andei apressada para atender, curiosa em saber quem era.

Ao abrir a porta senti que meu ar havia sido roubado ao encarar o homem a minha frente. Kami! Que homem absurdamente lindo. Não pude de deixar de olha-lo de cima a baixo com fascinação. Aparentava ser pouca coisa mais velho que eu, alto, pele clara, cabelo liso na frente e arrepiado atrás, corpo definido e seus olhos negros... Que olhos eram aqueles? Pareciam me sugar para a completa e deliciosa escuridão.

Parei de admira-lo quando notei, após me deter por alguns instantes nos lábios perfeitos, que ele estava reclamando a um bom tempo enquanto eu ficava encantada com sua beleza.

- ...Não posso ter uma lagoa na minha cozinha porque a senhora demora horas no banho.

- Não sou casada.- Retruquei rápida.

- De tudo que disse você só ouviu essa parte, não é?

Senti a face pegando fogo ao me dar conta de que ele estava certo, o que jamais admitiria em voz alta, jamais. Esforcei-me a parar de babar feito besta para o cara a minha frente e o encarei decidida a prestar mais atenção nas palavras que saiam da boca dele, em vez de ficar secando ele.

- Desculpe, o que o senhor deseja.

Ele revirou os olhos, parecia irritado.

- Acabei de dizer que deve haver algum vazamento no seu apartamento que está alagando a minha cozinha. - Ele falou tão devagar que até me senti ofendida. - Já falei com o sindico, mas imagino que ele fica encantado com a sua beleza e esquece de resolver o problema.

O vizinho bonitão me acha bela? Tenho certeza que estou sorrindo, sinto que estou, o que com certeza deve ser o motivo dos olhos negros terem se estreitado com zanga e os lábios perfeitos terem se contraído. Balancei a cabeça para afastar as divagações sem sentido, o que foi um erro, pois o vizinho encarou como uma negativa e começou a se afastar dizendo ameaçador:

- Ótimo, vou chamar o sindico para resolvermos isso hoje mesmo, nem que seja a força.

- D-desculpe, espere!- Pedi segurando o braço dele e me sentindo uma imbecil quando minha voz saiu embargada ao dizer: – Não posso ter nenhum problema com o sindico... Não tenho pra onde ir, entende?

- Finalmente tenho sua atenção. – Ele exclamou entrando sem cerimonia no meu apartamento e olhando ao redor.

- O que está fazendo?

- Seu apartamento é semelhante ao meu, então o problema deve estar na cozinha. – Ele disse, mas pra si mesmo do que pra mim, e caminhou em direção à cozinha.

Limitei-me a segui-lo e observar tudo o que ele fazia. Ele abriu o gabinete e vi horrorizada a poça d'agua que se acumulara no local. Tentei buscar na memória se aquilo já existia antes de alugar o apartamento, para poder me safar da dívida que viria, mas foi em vão. Na pressa de ter um lugar pra chamar de meu nem havia reparado nos detalhes. Pior que a madeira do gabinete começava a estragar.

Droga, além de pagar um possível concerto dos canos ainda teria de comprar um gabinete novo.

O vizinho tentador se levantou, agarrou a minha mão e praticamente me arrastou em direção a saída.

- O-o q-que est-tá f-fazendo?

- Temos que falar com o sindico, resolver quem vai pagar o que.

- Mal tenho pro aluguel... - Lamentei em voz baixa imaginando que com a minha má sorte o prejuízo cairia todo sobre as minhas costas.

Estava tão entretida em contabilizar os possíveis gastos que só reparei que andávamos até o elevador quando as portas abriram e o vizinho tentou me puxar para dentro.

- Espera! Não posso entrar ai!- Praticamente gritei soltando a minha mão.

- O quê?

- E-eu se-ei que não v-vai entender, mas...

- Realmente, não estou entendendo, mas se parar de gaguejar e entrar nesse maldito elevador talvez melhore. - Ele disse com a voz carregada de desdém enquanto evitava que as portas do elevador fechassem.

Poxa, ele podia ser um pouco mais delicado comigo, afinal, desde que ele aparecera na minha frente só aumentara meus problemas. Respirei fundo e disse de uma vez.

- Não entro em elevadores. Pode parecer maluquice da minha parte, mas eu sou uma pessoa sem a mínima sorte então se eu entrar nesse elevador algo terrível pode acontecer. – Avisei séria. – As escadas são bem mais seguras.

- E pensa descer até o térreo pelas escadas? Caso tenha esquecido, estamos no decimo oitavo andar. - Ele me encarava como se eu fosse uma alienígena ou uma louca, talvez uma mistura dos dois.

Mas pouco me importava à opinião dele, sempre evitei e sempre evitaria elevadores. Decidida marchei em direção a uma porta que levava as escadas.

– Sabe, você está _**quase**_ certa...- O ouvi resmungar as minhas costas um momento antes de ter minha cintura envolvida por braços fortes.- Não parece, é maluquice. – Ele completou me levando para dentro do elevador e só me soltando quando as portas se fecharam.

- Não!- Foi o que saiu da minha boca em um fio de voz, enquanto meu corpo congelava e meus olhos se fixavam na porta fechada.

O elevador começou a se mover e assustada... Na verdade _**MUITO**_ assustada, prensei meu corpo contra a lateral do elevador pronta para qualquer tragédia, meus olhos arregalados prestando total atenção no painel que mostrava em que andar estávamos.

- Você tem claustrofobia por acaso? – Ouvi o vizinho me perguntar, mas não respondi, sequer olhei na direção dele. Era uma péssima hora para começar a se preocupar comigo, cenas apavorantes e mortais ocupavam a minha mente fértil. – Não se preocupe, em poucos instantes chegaremos ao térreo...

Um solavanco cortou o discurso do vizinho e fez com que sentisse meus olhos saltarem das órbitas.

- O-o q-que...? P-porque o e-elevador... Kami!

- Isso ocorre às vezes, o prédio é antigo. É só manter a calma e...- Ignorei o que ele falava e continuei com os olhos presos no painel que não mostrava nenhuma numeração. Mal sinal, mal sinal, mal sinal...

Um novo solavanco fez meus pés perderem o contato com o piso. O que de certa forma contribuiu para que, desesperada e aos berros, pulasse pra cima do vizinho.

- Ah! Não quero morrer... Logo agora que consegui independência... Eu sabia que elevadores eram perigosos... Kami! Nem dei um beijo de verdade... Não quero morrer virgem... Porque nasci tão azarada?... - As palavras saiam da minha boca como uma enxurrada da qual não tinha o menor controle.

Ouvi um risinho baixo. Era o vizinho. De inicio estranhei, afinal estávamos a metros do chão e a porcaria do elevador travara, no entanto me dei conta de que o que me sustentava acima do piso do elevador era um dos braços fortes do vizinho no qual eu praticamente sentara e, como se só esse fato não fosse suficientemente constrangedor, meus peitos estavam praticamente na cara dele.

- Pode me descer?- Pedi sentindo a face fervendo.

Com um sorriso de lado – Irresistível por sinal -, ele me colocou no chão e tentei me afastar. Tentei, porque assim que as luzes começaram a piscar fui dominada por um medo irracional e me agarrei ao vizinho.

- Calma senhorita... Qual o seu nome?- Ele perguntou envolvendo minha cintura em um abraço reconfortante.

- Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata.- Murmurei escondendo o rosto no tórax do vizinho e tremendo muito.

- Me chamo Uchiha Sasuke e posso garantir que não vai morrer. Já avisei que estamos presos e logo irão nos tirar daqui.

Levantei os olhos para encara-lo confusa.

- Quando que você avisou?

- Pouco antes de você pular em cima de mim. - Ele respondeu em um tom humorado. - Você é bem distraída.

- Azarada é a palavra certa. – Retruquei em voz baixa enquanto admirava os lábios que se encontravam inclinados em um sorriso de canto. Caramba, desde Naruto nunca mais havia olhado para um cara e pensado em beijos, mas naquele momento, presa naquele elevador do mal a espera da minha morte certa, só conseguia pensar em um último desejo. – "_**Beije-me**_."

Só notei que pedira em voz alta um instante antes da boca tentadora do Uchiha se apoderar dos meus lábios. Não que tivesse retirado o pedido se houvesse percebido. Em total abandono envolvi o pescoço dele com os braços, enquanto sentia a mão dele acariciar minha nuca e puxa-la para aprofundar o beijo.

Sentia que flutuava. Ao longe podia ouvir vozes, embora não conseguisse compreender o que falavam. Deviam ser anjos visto que me sentia no paraíso.

Sasuke encerrou o beijo, olhou para cima e disse alguma coisa que não compreendi por estar ocupada demais pedindo outro beijo. Ele voltou a roçar seus lábios contra os meus.

- Sua lista de coisas que ainda não fez diminuiu, não é?

- Hein?

Sasuke riu e, para a minha imensa felicidade, voltou a me beijar.

A dívida que ganharia por culpa do vazamento, o elevador que poderia desabar a qualquer momento e o mundo inteiro pareceram se apagar diante das sensações que os beijos dele despertavam.

- Pronto, estão livres!- Ouvi um anjo dizer e lamentei quando Sasuke afastou seus lábios dos meus. - O senhor e sua namorada estão bem?

- Sim.- Sasuke respondeu me puxando pra fora do elevador...

Peraí! Estou saindo do elevador? Não morri? Olhei a minha frente e vi o elevador com as portas escancaradas e dois homens vestidos de bombeiro falando algo com o sindico. Ergui meus olhos e encarei o Uchiha que permanecia com um braço envolvendo a minha cintura, o sorriso de canto encantador ainda adornando a boca que até uns instantes atrás estava sobre a minha.

- Eu disse que não morreria.

Por, todos os Kami! Tudo o que ocorrera dentro do elevador de repente passou como um filme na minha mente e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem.

- E-eu... P-perdão pelo... Quer d-dizer... Você s-sabe... - O que poderia dizer para diminuir a minha vergonha? Não me passava nada.

- Senhorita Hyuuga se sente bem? Sei o quanto odeia elevadores. – Ouvi Gekkou, o sindico, dizer.

- Ela está meio desnorteada. - Sasuke respondeu por mim após um bom tempo de silêncio da minha parte. – Na verdade a culpa é minha, a obriguei a entrar no elevador porque queria...

Sasuke explicou toda a situação do encanamento e conseguiu que o sindico se responsabilizasse pelo concerto, pois havia reparando no vazamento muito antes da época em que me mudei para o apartamento acima do dele.

- Porque não me disse que o vazamento já existia antes da minha mudança? – Perguntei enquanto o acompanhava pela amada e segura escadaria para retornar ao meu apartamento.

- Porque não existia. Só disse aquilo pra que ele não cobrasse nada de você.

- E p-porque fez isso. - Perguntei parando de subir, o que o forçou a fazer o mesmo.

- Porque você "mal tem pro aluguel", é uma forma de pedir desculpas por ter te arrastado para o elevador e... – Ele envolveu minha cintura em um abraço e sorriu daquela forma que comecei a amar enquanto continuava a dizer os motivos que o levarão a mentir para o sindico. -...Não quero que esteja pensando nisso quando te levar para jantar hoje anoite. Se você aceitar sair comigo.

Que resposta poderia dar a um gato desses? Lógico que sim, mil vezes sim.

- A-adoraria.

Devagar ele se inclinou na minha direção, meus olhos se fecharam e meu coração bateu a mil por hora quando senti sua boca pousar sobre a minha. Então, enquanto recebo um beijo que me faz ir com vida ao paraíso, percebo que realmente minha vida começou a melhorar e a Hinata azarada se tornou uma mulher de muita sorte.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA - Contribuindo para espalhar o amor SasuHina, entrego essa one como resposta ao desafio do mês de Abril do fórum SasuxHina. Participem! _**

**_Obs: Capa disponível no meu perfil_**

**Bjs a todos que lerem e saibam que, reviews não são Uchiha Itachi mas também fazem meus olhinhos brilharem emocionados *-***

**Big beijos, ja ne o/**


End file.
